battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Thanks for the logo. It looks great. I'll resize it and set it as the logo for this wiki. Angela (talk) 18:28, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Admin Hello. You're right that there are no active admins at the moment, so I've made you an admin. Please see the admin guide and make sure you avoid the common mistakes! Let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 14:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Plans for the Wiki First off, I wanna get articles and categories that should be here on here (and the unneeded off). Battlefield 2 is a prime example. Thanks to the vandalism, there's only basic info on the game, and the formatting for it was pretty poor. Maps, armies, weapons should be in there, and they're not (Save for maps, which I just did). Once that's done, I'd like for the current stubs to be edited so that they provide a substantial amount of info. Simultaneously, I'd like to get the front page current, and would add a section (if possible) for giving updates on the BF community. If you've any more questions, please ask. --LOL.its.Neotails 22:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Bondpedia. You're now a Bureaucrat so you can make other users into admins using special:userrights. Angela (talk) 02:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) thanks dude hehe.... Just wanted to say thanks. Btw I'll try to fix up some of the vandalism you mentioned earlier. Unfortunately I'll only do Battlefield 2 though. Bad Company 2 Weapons/Vehicles/Classes/General Info I am working on editing a few screenshots I have taken from the BETA, I am planning on updating all the weapons, vehicles, and things of that nature with pics from those screenshots. I was just wondering if there was a different way to upload the pictures, as in, should I just keep on replacing the current image? Or is there another way where I can upload a total new image to replace the current one? Just so you know I am kind of new at using wikia. Move was Great Thanks for moving the "Carrier Mount Gun" article to "Phalanx Turret". It really helped. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 22:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I saw the discussion, saw that the page called it a "Phalanx Turret" and saw the move was supported by another editor, so I moved it. Bondpedia 16:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Help with picture Hey, After I edited the Bad company page I decided to put up the cover art for the soundtrack. And in the edit mode it looks normal, but after I press save and then go to the page again the picture messed up the soundtrack section. Do you know what could be wrong? Thanks for fixing it for me. Who do I contact? Hey, I was wanting to contact a head person on this wiki to give them some suggestions I have on how they should make this wiki look. I was thinking of some color changes and stuff like that. So are the person to talk to about that or do I have to write to someone else? Confusing? Vehicle strength? I looked through the weapons list on the demo of Bad Company 2, and I was confused on why add weapons that have been out of service for 20+ years or a discarded prototype to a realistic military combat game, or red dot sights on sniper rifle? WTF? No scope noobs are going to kill us. Why add that to a sniper rifle? I mean you can, but why for a long range weapon. And while playing the demo. I didn't like how I die in 2-3 hits from an RPG in a tank, I know it controls the balance, but they can at least go 6 RPG hits to die it controls the balance and still remain control of the battlefield. And a certain fact, though they don't need to add to a game: M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tanks have impressive armor withstanding 20 direct RPG or tank shell hits to the main hull before the tank wears out. Please tell me your opinion? RagingMutant 03:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Delete Image_10.png Bond, Go ahead and delete Image_10.png. It was the first image I ever uploaded and was trying to figure out how everything works. I uploaded the same image and renamed and licensed it appropriately. Thanks. New Layout, Logo and Skin Hey, I noticed they changed the site colors and stuff. Was that due to my suggestion or just because Bad Company 2 is coming out? :Actually, it was done by a wikia admin (see post below). But people have been calling for such changes for a while. Bondpedia 17:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Custom skin Hi Bondpedia. I don't believe we've had a chance to "meet" before. My name is Joe and I'm the manager of the Wikia Gaming Team. I specialize in custom design work for wikis (skins, logos, main pages, etc), and to coincide with the release of BF:BC2, I just implemented the custom skin and logo I made. I hope you and everyone else likes it. If you have any feedback about the skin and/or anything you want me to change, just leave a message on my talk page. You'll notice that the main page is set to a 1024 pixel fixed width. That's done to show the special background image that displays only on the main page. Check out this screenshot to see what it looks like on a 1680x1050 monitor. One other thing to mention is that I tweaked the title area on the main page to make room for the 300x250 box ad that will be appearing within 24 hours. Again, if you have any questions, let me know. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 04:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the feedback. That version of the edit page can be used by going to , click on the Editing tab, check the box next to Enable Rich Text Editing and click Save. As for that blank space on the left side of that screenshot you showed me, I've never seen anything like that. If you're still seeing it, do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5), and if that doesn't fix it, let me know. Also, as you probably noticed, the box ad is now live on the main page and is pushing all the content down, so you'll want to re-edit the page (using the left and right column tags) to make the ad "fit into" the page's content. JoePlay (talk) 18:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Some help from the CoD Wiki Greetings! Some of us over at the Call of Duty Wiki are planning on helping out here. http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Doc.Richtofen/Battlefield_Assistance_Task_Force Both Callofduty4 and myself are already sysops on the Call of Duty Wiki, and Richtofen is about to become one. There is another user, Griever0311, who is an excellent contributor and easily admin material. So, I was wondering if you would mind giving us sysop privileges on this wiki, as the CoD Wiki is considerably larger and we all have a lot of experience. I have a comprehensive resume on my user page (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:Imrlybord7), and I can personally vouch for the other three users. Imrlybord7 20:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to help out, some assistance is handy every now and then. But I'd rather upgrade as I see fit, based on edits here. No offence. If you need any admin tasks doing in the mean time, just ask. Oh, and just curious, did you find us and see we needed help, or were you contacted by someone here? - Bondpedia 21:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to but in butt he won't know if you reply on your talk page. Doc.Richtofen 21:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) To answer the question you asked Imrlybord7, I told them about here. I would have posted what Imrlybord7 said, but he's the admin and I'm in the process of adminship, +8 to be exact. Doc.Richtofen 22:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, but is the help really worth it? I kinda think you people might end up screwing over Bondpedia and the rest of us. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 23:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... actually I have been well aware of the state of this wiki for a while, but, no offense, I did not feel personally vested enough to help out until the release of Bad Company 2. And Headhunter, how in the world could we screw you over? That is a seriously baseless and offensive accusation. Also, just a side note, when I came to the CoD Wiki I was one of the only people on the planet who actually knew the real weapon stats, and I came with the purpose of correcting the vast amounts of misinformation that existed on the site. Now that I have completed that goal, I mostly just perform maintenance on articles. Imrlybord7 23:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Regards to the 'Type 88 LMG' As far as I know, there isn't a 'Type 88' I know of that is an LMG. The only Type 88 I know of is a DMR. I think what you people mean is the 'Type 95 LMG'. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 14:11, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I got some questionsw okay where in bad company 2 or bad company is there a dragunov. show me where it is. im not trying to be mean but i have been playing battlefeild since 2002 and i havent seen a dragunov. So, that means you haven't played Battlefield 2? Whack. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 14:26, March 5, 2010 (UTC) No, he's right. There is no Dragunov in BC or BC2. There are two guns that are Dragunov derivative or inspired by it, but neither the SVU or VSS is actually a Dragunov. I'll remove it from the BC articles. Imrlybord7 14:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oops Thanks for recognizing my faults in the effort to editing and uploading images. I see they have already been removed, therefore I assume the problem is fixed. I wasn't aware of the licensing procedures. Next time I will be more careful. Thank you. DjuNgleB 14:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Importing policies and guidelines from the CoD Wiki Although some of them are irrelevant to this wiki, and a few aren't exactly well-made, I think we should import any of the relevant and well-made policies and guidelines from the CoD Wiki. Imrlybord7 15:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually in school right now, but I will gladly discuss my ideas further a bit later. I get out in 3 hours. Imrlybord7 16:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) One more thing.. Will there be (or is there) a Blog Posting area on this wiki, as there is in the COD wiki? I'm not seeing one, if there is. oh..nevermind, thanks Imrlybord.........duh. lol DjuNgleB 15:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) About the support All users are welcome to edit all wikis. Just because we happened to decide to come help this wiki from the CoD Wiki does not mean that we are any more or less "foreign" to the wiki than any other new users. And yes, I will agree that it does sort of reek of a "white man's burden" style of arrogance, but that really doesn't matter. Arrogant or not, we are clearly more experienced editors whose only goal is to make this wiki a respectable source of information. We have no ulterior motives, because pardon my French, but it's a freaking wiki. We don't get paid for this. I do understand your concerns to an extent, but I am offended and annoyed by FPS Headhunter's complete insolence. Imrlybord7 17:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, about your "takeover" comment; it doesn't matter whether you want it or not. It quite obviously is necessary, as you are obviously aware of the fact that this wiki is basically just wallowing in its own filth and would have continued to do so without our help. If a flood of experienced and well-intentioned users took over the CoD Wiki, I would be grateful for the assistance instead of being defensive and hostile. You don't really seem to understand the purpose of a wiki very well. The bottom line is to be an objective, all-inclusive source of information on a topic. We will be contributing significantly to this wiki's ability to serve its purpose. We are not going to "impede" upon whatever little merit this wiki had before we came. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but your concerns are extremely illogical and somewhat selfish, which is illogical in and of itself as you do not gain anything from this wiki. Imrlybord7 17:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My apologies. Based on your last comment we are clearly much more on the same page than I previously thought. My opinion of Headhunter stands, but I am sincerely sorry for any contemptuous treatment of you on my part. I completely understand that a small contributing community makes it difficult for a wiki to take off. Seriously. This isn't one of those act-sorry-to-avoid-confrontation apologies, this is one of those shit-I-totally-misjudged-you apologies. Imrlybord7 17:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Although I agree with you, I must say that it is much easier and more fun to work with users when everyone legitimately gets along. And I must say, you are very well-written. Consider my expectations exceeded. Imrlybord7 17:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My Task Force First off, I apologize for some things that Imrlybord said. Although, like FPS, his comments do have some justification. Also, Peter Griffen Boy is not part of my 'Task Force'. He is uninvited. Also, we are not planning a takeover. Thank you for understanding. Doc.Richtofen 18:49, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Is battlefield the only series you play? Doc.Richtofen 18:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm british too. Doc.Richtofen 19:04, March 5, 2010 (UTC)